Ghost Rider (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|hobby = Killing those who are guilty Cring for the Hell Charger |goals = Retrieve the Darkhold (succeeded) Stop his uncle, Eli Morrow from becoming a God (succeeded) Punish the guilty and defend the innocent |family = Parents (deceased) Gabe Reyes (brother) Eli Morrow (uncle, deceased) |friends = Quake, Coulson's Team |enemies = |type of anti-hero = Vengeful Demon Empowered Cursed Soul}} Roberto "Robbie" Reyes (also known as the Ghost Rider) is the anti-heroic deuteragonist of the fourth season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. He is often confused of being a villain by S.H.I.E.L.D. though in reality he is only trying to get rid of crime in L.A. and protect innocent people like his brother. Although he will kill criminals instead of bringing them in, which is something a hero would not do, he states he tries and lives a by a code to only kill those who are evil. He was originally thought to be the first character in the MCU to take on the mantel of the Ghost Rider, but it's later revealed he is the second, the first being Johnny Blaze (who gave Robbie his powers in order to save his brother, and get revenge on those who killed him). He is portrayed by Gabriel Luna. Biography Early life Roberto "Robbie" Reyes is the son of unnamed parents, and is the older brother to Gabriel, and his parents died of at an unknown time. He was raised in Los Angeles by his uncle, Eli Morrow alongside his brother, and dropped out of Garfield High School during his junior year. Despite dropping out of school, Robbie took a job at Canelo's Auto and Body, becoming an expert mechanic. Becoming the Rider One day, Robbie decided to steal his uncle's car and take it for an illegal drag race in Los Angeles. He was caught by Gabe, and invited his brother to join in the race, and they went cruising around the neighborhood. A group of Fifth Street Locos pulled up in front of their car, and they attacked the brothers, throwing a Molotov cocktail that caused the Hell Charger to be engulfed in flames. Reyes used his driving skills to attempt to escape the gang, but the gang caught up with them and fired at the car, causing it to crash. Gabe's injuries caused him to lose the ability to walk, as Robbie was thrown from the car, flying into the air with his body covered in bullet wounds. His last thought was to call for help to anyone who would listen, God, or someone else to save Gabe, as he blamed himself for the incident. Robbie died upon impact, but heard a voice through the darkness, asking him if he wanted to avenge both his own death and to get revenge on those who harmed Gabe. Reyes said yes, and a moment later he was alive again, and the stranger came to him. It was Johnny Blaze a demonic being with a flaming skull, and touched Robbie, who transformed into the Ghost Rider. Robbie decided to not tell Gabe of how he survived, as he feared that Gabe would not able to understand, and Eli was later sent to South Ridge Penitentiary on charges of attempted murder. Robbie then used his demonic powers to track down and bring vengeance upon those he deemed guilty and deserved death. This included members of the terrorist group Watchdogs, the Fifth Street Locos, a corrupt cop, councilman Roger Perez, and the pedophilic school teacher Thomas Wright. His murder spree gained him a dreaded reputation, and made the Ghost Rider a feared symbol in Los Angeles, with his story being told and his image being sprayed painted on walls. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Personality Reyes is absolutely brutal in his methods, even torturing and executing his victims after they've already been subdued. However, he only kills those who truly deserve it. The innocent are spared even if they attack him, as shown when Ghost Rider spares Quake even though she doesn't think of herself as a good guy. On the flip side, he used to be reckless and uncaring, as he sold his soul to the Devil to save his brother's life from a gang attack. But he blames himself for the experience and remains torn between his desire to atone for his mistakes and the Rider's thirst for vengeance. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Demonic Empowerment:' Having the Spirit of Vengeance transferred into him by Johnny Blaze, Robbie was granted supernatural powers that he can channel in his human. However, the Spirit of Vengeance can assume control, an his powers are amplified to a greater degree. **'Transformation:' Robbie's most prominent ability is to transform into a skeletal being that is engulfed in flames. When transforming into the rider or using his powers, he lets out a roar, and his skin becomes to burn off. If he is angered or stressed enough, Reyes can lose control and transform without meaning. **'Superhuman Strength:' Ghost Rider has superhuman strength, allowing to overpower normal and evolved people, and is capable of crushing skulls and ripping spine's out. While transformed, Ghost Rider could tear the bumper of a car with his bare hands, knock out Quake, and pull down an entire shelf on her with one hand, and brutally beat Jefferey Mace. While human, he appears to have a certain amount of strength, as he was able to tear off a car's engine piece with his bare hands. In addition, he was the first person to break out a Containment Module, which also held other super powered beings (an act that Leo Fitz considered impossible). **'Superhuman Durability:' When the Spirit of Vengeance takes control, Robbie is near invulnerable to harm, surviving a firework factory explosion, was immune to I.C.E.R. shots, and resisted Aida's electrokinetic powers. In his human form, Robbie has enhanced durability, but still can be damaged, as he was cut while fighting Quake, and was slightly fazed when Hellfire threw a fireball at him. **'Superhuman Agility:' He is very agile, allowing him to quickly maneuver and perform flips around his enemies, which is probably helped by his amplified powers. **'Infection Immunity:' He is immune to dangerous physical conditions that humans couldn't withstand, as he was completely unaffected by Lucy Bauer. **'Regeneration Healing Factor:' The demonic powers that he inhabits allow him to recover from damage that his brought to him. When transforming into the Ghost Rider and then back into his human form, his wounds are healed completely form damage instantly, and has described himself as nearly impossible to kill. That being said, he does have cracks in his skull, which were sustained when he thrown out of the Hell Charger. **'Fire Manipulation:' Ghost Rider is able to control and generate fire at will, and is also resistant to fire itself as it doesn't burn him or his clothing. He can also imbue metal objects he touches with fire, being able to do with his hellfire chain, and can channel fire in his human form. He also can use hellfire, doing so against Aida, burning her arm that couldn't heal, despite possessing Jiaying's factor. In addition, he can apply anything he touches with heat, allowing anyone to feel sensation of something burning, and can incarnate people, turning them into ash. **'Dark Matter Detection:' The Spirit of Vengeance posses the ability to sense and track the presence of beings and objects made of Dark Matter, such as the Darkhold or Aida. **'Empathy:' The rider can look into a person's soul via their eyes, to see what kind of person the yare. He can examine their mental and emotional characteristics and qualities to determinate f they are good people, or evil, such as a corrupt cop of a pedophile teacher. However, he has the ability to rule good people as targets, bypassing that person's opinion. **'Transdimensional Interaction:' Ghost Rider can touch non-corporeal entities or individuals who's bodies are out of phase with the Earth realm. If the situation requires it, he can hold them and kill them with hellfire. **'Power Imbuing:' Robbie is able to imbue his powers into inanimate objects, such as his car Hell Charger to make it nearly indestructible. However, the enchantment is not permanent, as when Reyes is not bonded to the Spirit of Vengeance, the car loses its powers and becomes a normal car. **'Interdimensional Travel:' Ghost Rider acquired the ability to generate portals to alternate universes and dimensions during his time in the Hell dimension. Abilities *'Bilingualism:' Robbie can speak and understand English and Spanish easily. *'Expert Mechanic:' As a former mechanic, Robbie understand auto parts and engineering. *'Combatant:' Robbie is capable fighter, being able to handle his own against Quake, a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and Inhuman, but had to turn into the Ghost Rider to continue. However, his second time fighting her, he was able to knock her out while in his human form. *'Chain Proficiency:' Robbie became to like the Hellfire Chain, being able to use against Hellfire, and became proficient with it when fighting his enemies. Relationships Family *Father † *Mother † *Gabe Reyes - Younger Brother *Eli Morrow † - Uncle and Victim Allies *Johnny Blaze - Predecessor and Resurrector *Spirit of Vengeance - Power Source *Canelo's Auto and Body **Canelo - Former Boss **Ignacio - Former Colleague *Janet *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Temporary Enemy turned Friend **Phil Coulson † **Jeffrey Mace/Patriot † - Temporary Enemy *Alphonso Mackenzie *Leo Fitz *Jemma Simmons *S.T.R.I.K.E. **Melinda May **Davis † **Prince † *Yo-Yo Rodriguez Enemies *Fifth Street Locos - Killers **Santino Noguera † - Victim *Roger Perez † - Victim *Thomas Wright † - Victim *Aryan Brotherhood **Scott † - Victim **Mitchell † - Victim **Anderson † - Victim **Moore † - Victim *Chinatown Crew *Momentum Labs **Lucy Bauer † - Victim **Frederick † - Victim **Hugo † - Victim **Vincent † - Victim *Watchdogs *JT James/Hellfire *Aida † - Attempted Victim *Life-Model Decoys **Anton Ivanov/Superior † - Victim **Sergei Mishkin † - Victim **Daisy Johnson † - Victim Gallery Robbie-Power-Bestowed.png|Robbie being bestowed the power of the Ghost Rider. The_Rider_Takes_Over.jpg|''I'm not the one who decides...'' TheGhost.png|The Spirit of Vengeance takes over Reyes in front of Quake. GhostRider-Transformation1-S4E2.jpg|An angry Robbie before transforming. Shrunk_.jpg|Ghost Rider in action. GR-Chain.jpg|Ghost Rider wielding his hellfire chain. Ghost_Rider_Returns_Hell.png|Ghost Rider returns to the Hell dimension. Robbie-Reyes-Figurine.jpg|Ghost Rider figurine. Trivia *He is directly responsible for the deaths of at least 57 characters in the MCU. *Ghost Rider is the second character in the MCU to have taken over the mantle of a former superhero, the first being Scott Lang, and the others being Hope van Dyne, Sam Wilson, and Kate Bishop. *When Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. VFX supervisor Mark Kolpack was asked why Ghost Rider didn't speak while transformed, he responded that he's much scarier that way, and that they didn't have a voice box for him. *Ghost Rider was supposed to have his own MCU Hulu Series Tie-In in 2020, Unfortunately it ended up being scrapped and planned to not go forward. Navigation Category:Anti Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Demons Category:Lethal Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Extremists Category:Superheroes Category:Siblings Category:Related to Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Cursed Category:Grey Zone Category:Tragic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Revived Category:Thieves Category:Dreaded Category:Skeletons Category:Noncorporeal Category:Paranormal Category:Avengers Members